


Red Like Roses

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [36]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: general warniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses blooming beneath his hands. Petals scattered on the ground beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil made me write this. Don't ask me what this is. It's like... obscure and odd and I don't even know. To assist some things. Oropher is assumed to mean 'Tall beech-tree'. Galen means green. Thranduil means Vigorous Spring. Galen is my own. He is Thranduil's older brother. The unnamed 'she' is Thranduil's twin, Taeglin, who is also my own.

It never becomes easier. Instead it seems to just get harder, which, he supposes, is not entirely unexpected. You start training with simple tasks, tasks which can be completed and allow you to move on. Oh, they’re tiring, and frustrating, and sometimes time consuming, but you know if you give yourself enough time, and you give enough energy, you’ll pass. It’s only natural that the more advanced you become the harder your tasks are to complete, else why would you need to continue to advance at all? And he has advanced so far he’s almost a master now.

Like all good learners, he remembers his first task. He remembers how far he has come.

_Roses blooming beneath his hands. Petals scattered on the ground beside him. More roses seem to bloom beneath his hands, even as he tries to stop them. The thorns prick his fingers, but he does not seem to mind. He has never seen so many roses in his life._

_His mother always did love roses. Though, he wished whoever brought these ones for her had learnt the meaning of moderation._

The second task is harder than the first, and he almost doesn’t make it.

_Sometimes rocks break. The ground shakes and crumbles and falls apart._

_He wishes his mother’s roses would not stain the green. His mother knows Galen has never liked red._

But it is the third task that nearly destroys him.

_He is a furious river, cutting through the land and making his own path. He is loud and he never stops moving._

_He rages so furiously he almost doesn’t notice when she is swept away by another river, just as angry as he._

Though you might not think yourself ready, someday you must progress to the next task.

As he did.

_Ice melts. Fire consumes itself. Sometimes tall trees grow so high that the perfect gust of wind knocks them down, like a lever being pulled._

_His father has never claimed a colour, if it is shiny and worth a lot, he likes it. His father has adorned himself in his mother’s roses. His mother’s roses are shiny, and somehow they’re worth more than anything right now. His mother always had such good taste._

After his last milestone, he doesn’t want to advance any further.

To the final task.

_Love is a lot of things. He knows that, of course he does. It’s smiling when you see them. It’s not knowing what to do when they’re not with you. It’s giving someone gifts just because. It’s trying to protect them from the things you hate._

_His love is adorned in his mother’s roses, and his fingers ache as the thorns prick him as he desperately tries to keep the petals from scattering. He has never liked his mother’s roses. They turn everything red, and the stain never comes out._

One day, he knows, he will advance, he will have to, no matter how much he does not wish to.

_He hates red._

His desires have never mattered here.

_Red like roses._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if I didn't make it clear enough. The roses are blood.
> 
> The way I saw each of their deaths:  
> Thranduil's mother died protecting Thranduil as they fled Doriath.  
> An earthquake trapped Galen in a cave, and he slowly bled to death before he could be rescued.  
> Taeglin fell in the enchanted river and was swept away, Thranduil did his best to save her, but he could not.  
> Oropher died of blood loss in the Last Alliance.  
> Thranduil's wife died of blood-loss fighting in Angmar.


End file.
